<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Into the Dungeon by Harpalyke</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22502272">Into the Dungeon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harpalyke/pseuds/Harpalyke'>Harpalyke</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Come Inflation, Explicit Sexual Content, Forced Orgasm, Loss of Virginity, Minotaur Rape, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Other, Size Kink, Squirting, Stomach Bulge, Tentacle Rape, Tentacles, Tentacles As Restraints, Xeno</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:14:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,372</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22502272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harpalyke/pseuds/Harpalyke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Queen Hyacinth sends her clumsy servant, Wisteria, to the dungeon for breaking a teacup. What the queen doesn't know, and Wisteria soon finds out, is that the dungeon is...not actually that bad of a punishment after all.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dungeon Monsters/Servant Girl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>245</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Chocolate Box - Round 5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Into the Dungeon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/gifts">Rubynye</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>There was nothing Wisteria looked forward to less than Queen Hyacinth’s tea parties. Fortnightly, the queen and her swotty friends circled around a table, floating in massive dresses of silk and lace. All of their faces were fat and pouting, like bratty cherubs. The queen’s servants, Wisteria and Melinda, served them hot tea and cakes with their heads ducked, careful not to make a sound or get in the way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wisteria was particularly nervous, because at the last one, she’d unwittingly served one of the royal ladies a tea plate with a tiny chip in the porcelain. Of course Wisteria was blamed for chipping it, punished by a swift back-handed slap across the face. Queen Hyacinth was cruel only when the servant girls displeased her, but Wisteria suspected the queen was always displeased with her in particular. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now all she had to do was gracefully serve the tea. Then she could retreat to her small room in the servants’ quarters to look out the barred window and catch a glimpse of the village, which she missed dearly. She knew why her parents had sent her to serve the queen—here, she was excused from marrying one of the enemy soldiers taking over their land and picking out the young girls like cherries from branches. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A harsh snap in front of Wisteria’s face jerked her back to the present. She was so surprised, she jumped backward and the teacup she was holding slipped out of her hand. An icy chill ran through her whole body as it smashed to the floor, tea soaking into the polar bear rug beneath their feet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>An awful, heavy silence filled the room as everyone turned to glare at Wisteria. “So stupid and clumsy this one is,” Queen Hyacinth said to the others with a bite in her voice. “I’m starting to think she’s completely useless.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, she’s rather runty,” the pinch-faced lady to her right added. “How can she even carry the washing?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wisteria’s face flushed as she stared at her bare feet, arms hanging at her sides. She knew she was rather small and underdeveloped for her 15 years of age, likely due to being hungry more than not, but why was that </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span> fault? And why, oh, why must she be so clumsy?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, perhaps she’ll learn after a trip to the dungeon,” said the queen, letting a smirk cross her sharp, pretty face. “What do you think, Melinda?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Melinda was clearly Queen Hyacinth’s preferred servant. Probably because she was plain and brute, and the king didn’t look at her hungrily like he did Wisteria. The older girl nodded eagerly. “Oh yes, my queen. The dungeon will surely do her well.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>By now, Wisteria’s insides were turning into stone despite being flooded with lava-hot rage at Melinda. She refused to take her hand, but she had no choice but to follow her out of the parlor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The walk to the dungeons seemed to take forever. As they descended through the castle, the windows grew smaller and smaller until there were none at all. Only torches lit the corridors, throwing ominous shadows over the walls. Wisteria realized that Melinda had somehow taken her hand anyway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, who do we have here?” a raspy male voice called from around the corner, causing Wisteria to jump with fright. Melinda tightened her hold and dragged her toward a shadowed figure. He was dressed in rags with a twisted, sneering face. A male servant, apparently guard of the dungeon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The queen has ordered her to pass some time with the monsters,” Melinda told him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wisteria felt herself stiffening with horror. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Monsters?</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Very well, then,” the man replied, waving for them to follow. He led them deeper into the corridor, dark except for one single lit torch at the very end, next to a large archway to pure blackness behind metal bars. They formed a tight grid, impossible to escape through. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He unlocked the gate and opened it while Melinda pushed Wisteria forward. “Do not worry, dear girl,” she told her with pseudo-kindness. “I was not lying when I said it’ll be good for you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, right,” Wisteria blurted, heart hammering against her ribs. In response, they threw her into the dungeon so hard, she slid across the dusty floor, her long hair thrown over her face like a veil. Through it she heard the gate slamming shut and footsteps leaving her behind. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Curse you, Melinda!</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Wisteria sat up and brushed her hair away from her face. The light from the lone torch extended only a few feet into the dungeon, the grid-like gate replicated in shadow on the dusty floor. Crawling backward, she scuttled into the corner where the bars met the stone wall and pushed against them. Of course they wouldn’t budge and neither did the lock when she stood to fumble with it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Letting out a long sigh of dread, she backed up against the wall and slid to her rear, sagging into the cold metal bars. The good news was that she would at least get out alive, if Melinda’s words were true. But if Melinda’s words were true, there were </span>
  <em>
    <span>monsters</span>
  </em>
  <span> in here… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A faint brushing sound from the darkness froze her up except for her quivering bottom lip. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What was that? </span>
  </em>
  <span>She stared hard into the abyss—it gave nothing away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as she convinced herself it was her imagination, a different sound filled the air, a rattling type. “No, oh gods, no,” she whimpered, hugging her knees and pressing herself into the gate as if she could ooze through it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, only silence. Wisteria waited, holding her breath and listening hard. She faced forward and let out a yelp, clutching her legs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A long, black snake was sliding across the floor in her direction. No, not a snake, for it had no head, its thick middle narrowing to a tip. No scales, either, only sleek black skin, some type of <em>tentacle—</em> </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, please, get away!” Wisteria shrieked. It ignored her, advancing until she felt it wrap snugly around her bare ankle. She tried to kick to no avail—it tightened its hold and tugged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No—no—ahh!” she howled as it yanked her into the abyss, flat on her back and powerless. Blackness took over, along with more tentacles around her arms and legs; one even clasped around her hair and held it off her neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, please!” she bawled, trying to wiggle out of its grasp and nearly dislocating her shoulder. “Please! Let me go!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The creature did not listen, sliding up her dress, a dusty pile of rags at this point, over her head, leaving her naked and more afraid than she’d ever been in her entire life. The tentacles around her thighs held them apart, exposing her most private parts. They dragged over her skin, tightening around her limbs and keeping her suspended in that lurid position.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please let me go!” Wisteria continued to beg, though she doubted this creature understood her. Was Melinda lying; was it planning to kill her? What else would it possibly do? An awful recollection of her mother’s words filled her head regarding the enemy soldiers: </span>
  <em>
    <span>If they don’t kill us, they’ll…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>A brilliant flame ignited very close by, sending a wave of dry heat into her face. It was bright enough to see clearly the tall, muscular figure in front of her, towering over her. It had horns and the face of a bull, yet its body was oddly human-like despite its large size and coat of reddish-brown hair. Half-bull, half-human—a minotaur, according to the legends circulating around the village. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please let me go,” Wisteria begged him. “Please don’t hurt me!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grunted in response, gazing down at her with dark, hungry eyes. With his large human hands, he gripped her arse and pulled her closer. He bent his head to inhale her cunt, burying his nose into her mound. A jolt of pleasure shot through her, nearly blocking out the fear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he stood upright again while the tentacle creature held her against its rubber-like body. A new tentacle was on her now, grazing her lower lips. More jolts of pleasure until the tip poked into her slit, into untouched territory. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, no!” Wisteria thrashed and contorted, but the tentacles had too tight a grasp on her; she barely moved. She continued to chant </span>
  <em>
    <span>no</span>
  </em>
  <span> until yet another one shoved itself into her mouth and emitted a gush of fluid she was forced to swallow. It didn’t taste bad, sort of like grapefruit, and it had some type of essence that relaxed her almost instantly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sagged into the tentacles, allowing the one inside to sink deeper. Gently, it thrust in and out, filling and stretching her virgin cunt. When it withdrew to stroke her swollen folds, she could feel little nodules against her most sensitive spot. They raked against her clit, sending spikes of potent, pure pleasure all the way down to her fingertips and toes. She was writhing again, this time with pleasure, her muffled moans filling the air. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, the minotaur simply stood over her, watching intently as the tentacle rubbed firmly and slowly, seizing her up. After only a minute, she contorted and let out a cry as she came, spraying her thighs, the floor, and the creature with her juices. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still suspended in the tentacles, Wisteria struggled to catch her breath, wishing her mouth was clear. The minotaur pulled her toward him, extended his tongue, longer and thicker than any she’d ever seen, and licked across her entire chest, soaking her budding breasts with a layer of spit. Then lower, down her stomach and in between her legs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm, oh,” she moaned against the tentacle in her mouth, her eyes fluttering closed. The minotaur gave a few long, languid licks from her clit to her puckered hole in the rear and back up again and then down and oh, it felt so </span>
  <em>
    <span>good,</span>
  </em>
  <span> like she was not in a dungeon but floating on a cloud. The pleasure intensified when he poked his tongue into her clenching hole and lapped her steadily flowing juices into his mouth, his snout pressing into her clit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm, </span>
  <em>yes</em>!”<span> Feeling her muscles tightening again, Wisteria rocked her hips in rhythm, eager for her second climax. But then he leaned up and tore at his loincloth, revealing his huge cock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gasped in horror—there was </span>
  <em>
    <span>no way</span>
  </em>
  <span> that thing would fit inside of her without tearing her delicate flesh. It was the size of her forearm. “No!” she tried to wail, gagging on the tentacle as it slid deeper down her throat and emitted more of its fluid. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For one awful second, Wisteria choked and spluttered, convulsing, but then the tentacles held her upright, allowing the liquid to slide down her throat. She took a large swallow and grew fuzzy while the tentacle withdrew from her mouth, drenching her chin and chest with a mix of its fluid and her saliva. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The caveat to this new position was now she had a full view of the minotaur, who was even more formidable up close. With a grunt, he mounted her, gripping her hips, and pushed his way into her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ow—ah!” Wisteria howled as he stretched her inner walls until surely they would rip and his tip would ram right through her cervix. Thankfully, that didn’t happen, though she was crying in pain as he broke her in. She was stretching too much, surely past her limit... He reached up and wiped her tears, his touch oddly tender against her hot cheeks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The wave of initial pain ebbed away and she began to feel his massive shaft rubbing against a deeply-nestled spot of ecstasy. As he moved in and out, she started to really enjoy it, filling with desire again. “Oh, yes! More!” </span>
</p><p><span>By his final thrusts, she was moaning loudly, rocking her hips to take his cock as deep as possible. Her cunt tightened around it, loving it, until she was consumed by a second climax, even more powerful than the first. Her back arched and white static consumed her as a primal howl burst from her throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the same moment, the minotaur emptied himself into her, filling and expanding her womb beyond capacity with his seed, hot and thick like lava. When he withdrew, it spurted out of her throbbing cunt, soaking her surroundings. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The creature set her gently on the ground, extending one of its larger tentacles with her dress hanging from it. Trembling and gasping, Wisteria took it and pulled it on. The torch next to the minotaur was extinguished and the monsters retreated into the abyss, leaving her spent, shaking, and leaking come. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Through the white spots dotting her vision, in the dim light of the torch in the corridor, she saw the gate was wide open. Without hesitation, she dashed through it and continued running until she saw Melinda waiting for her at the entrance, hopping from one foot to the other with a bored expression on her plain face. It didn’t change when she took in the mess that was Wisteria. “Come, follow me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clutching her bulging stomach, Wisteria hobbled behind her through the servants’ quarters, which were blessedly empty. Melinda led her to the washroom, where the basin was filled with steaming, soapy water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The elder girl turned to leave, stopping when she caught sight of the younger’s protruding midsection. She broke out into a grin and winked. “See? I told you the dungeon would do you well.” Without another word, she left, closing the door behind her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wisteria locked herself in and climbed into the basin, mulling over Melinda’s parting statement. At first, she’d assumed it was a taunt, since it had been delivered that way. Now, as the warm water enveloped her aching body, she wasn’t sure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The minotaur’s seed gushed out of her, mixing with the water, but Wisteria was too relaxed to care. A spark of lingering desire lit her up as replayed the events in her head. If she was honest, she’d enjoyed the monsters’ use of her, how they’d stuffed her holes and had their way with her. Melinda was right: the dungeon </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> done her well. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>